sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Dragon (Neo-Geo)
|publisher = SNK Technōs Japan (Neo Geo CD/PlayStation) PlayStation Network |producer = Kazuyuki Kurata |designer = Minoru Yamaguchi Muneki Ebinuma |programmer = Naoki Kashiwabara Shinji Hirao Tadamichi Obinata |artist = Akiko Maruyama Chihiro Kushibe Fujimi Ōnishi |composer = Chiaki Iizuka Fumio Suzuki Kiyomi Kataoka |series = Double Dragon |platforms = Arcade, Neo Geo AES, Neo Geo CD, PlayStation, PlayStation Network |released = Neo Geo AES Neo Geo CD PlayStation PlayStation Network }} |genre = Fighting |modes = |cabinet = Upright |arcade system = Neo Geo MVS |cpu = M68000 (@ 12 MHz), Z80A (@ 4 MHz) |sound = YM2610 (@ 8 MHz) |display = Raster, 320 × 224 pixels (Horizontal), 4096 colors }} |lead=yes|group=lower-alpha}} is a 1995 fighting video game spinoff of the ''Double Dragon'' series developed and published by Technōs Japan. It is based on the [[Double Dragon (film)|1994 Double Dragon movie]], which in turn was based on the original arcade game. It was originally released for the Neo Geo (in AES and MVS formats) and later released for the Neo Geo CD and PlayStation (the latter ported by Urban Plant). It was Technōs Japan's last Double Dragon game before the company went out of business, and the fourth and final Double Dragon game released in arcades. Overview and Rebecca.]] The game plays like a conventional one-on-one fighting game. One of the unique aspects of Double Dragon is the lack of specific punch and kick buttons like other fighting games. Instead, there are four attack buttons of varying strength and speed, which can perform punches or kicks depending on the character's position. The player's character and his or her opponent have a super move meter called the "charge meter", overlaid over the character's health gauge. The less health the character has, the quicker it will fill up. "Charge moves" are usually performed by executing the command of a regular special move and pressing two attack buttons simultaneously at the end instead of just one. Other techniques available in the game include dashes, air guards, air throws, and down attacks (which allows characters to jump over and attack their opponent while they are momentarily unconscious on the ground). The characters and settings are inspired by the Double Dragon movie, which featured prominently in the game's intro. This includes the appearances of a submerged Hollywood Sign, the appearance of the Dragon Wagon in Billy's stage, the Lee brothers' transformation technique, Marian's depiction as a gang leader, and the inclusion of Koga Shuko as the game's final opponent. However, the characters are depicted in a more anime-like style and only five of the game's twelve fighters are actually featured in the movie; Burnov and Duke are from previous Double Dragon games and the rest are new characters created specifically for this game. Characters There are ten regularly selectable characters in the game and two boss characters, for a total of twelve characters. In the single-player mode, the player competes against all ten of the regular characters (including a clone of their own) before facing against Duke and Shuko in the game's final two matches. The first opponent can be chosen by the player. In the home versions, both Duke and Shuko are playable by entering a secret code. Billy Lee (voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa) The younger Lee brother. Both Jimmy and Billy are masters of the fictional Sousetsuken style, which combines numerous martial arts. Blond-haired Billy wears a blue-and-red casual outfit in his default form. In his transformation, he wears a blue gi. He has faster (but weaker) attacks than his brother Jimmy. Billy was one of the protagonists in the original Double Dragon, although his character design and ability to transform is taken from the movie. * Quotes (after defeating Eddie) "Did you think only your strength was enough to beat me?" (after defeating Abobo) "Don't rely on strength alone!" (after defeating Amon) "Your performance was very poor. I'm too strong!" (after defeating Burnov) "What's wrong, Blubber Boy?" (after defeating Cheng-Fu) "Not a bad bout. Maybe next time!" (after defeating Marian) "Sorry...Are you hurt, Babe?" (after defeating Dulton) "C'mon, Dude, if you want some more pain!" (after defeating Billy) "I reign superior. Do you want to try again?" (after defeating Jimmy) "I'm the main man!!" (after defeating Rebecca) "Get out. You can't sleep here!" (after defeating Duke) "Huh...You're a weakling. Better luck next time!" (after defeating Shuko) "I always win in the end!!" * Epilogue BILLY: "Oh yeah! I won! Look at me, Master!!" But the master has died and cannot see his prized student. BILLY: "I will continue to fight using Sou-Setsu-Ken!" Jimmy Lee (voiced by Kaneto Shiozawa) The elder Lee brother. Brown-haired Jimmy wears an orange-and-black outfit in his default form. He wears a red gi in his transformation, and has stronger (but slower) attacks than Billy. Jimmy was the other protagonist from the original Double Dragon. As with Billy, his design and transformation ability is based on his movie counterpart. * Quotes (after defeating Burnov) "Shut up, tub of lard!" (after defeating Marian) "Do you have a nice sister?" (after defeating Cheng-Fu) "You don't have enough spirit for fighting!" (after defeating Eddie) "You'd best become a dancer!" (after defeating Billy) "I had higher hopes for you." (after defeating Abobo) "Not good, just big." (after defeating Amon) "Pretty good, but that's it!!" (after defeating Dulton) "I don't have time to play with you!" (after defeating Rebecca) "I didn't want to fight with a lady!" (after defeating Duke) "Neglect for discipline makes a way for death." (after defeating Shuko) "Stop this meaningless destruction!" * Epilogue JIMMY: "Master...I won!" But Jimmy felt some anxiety. JIMMY: "So long as the medals exist, someone will want them for their powers...That is...(chuckles)." Marian (voiced by Yuka Koyama) A childhood friend of the Lee brothers and female gang leader at Bloody Town. She uses a street fighting style based on figure skating. Marian was Billy's kidnapped girlfriend in the original Double Dragon, although her depiction as leader of the Power Corps is much closer to the film's reinvention of the character. * Quotes (after defeating Burnov) "Go on a diet, Chunky!" (after defeating Rebecca) "Haa!! Losing is hard to live with!" (after defeating Abobo) "Uggh! I hate clingy men!" (after defeating Cheng-Fu) "There's no reason to be happy! You're all wimps!" (after defeating Marian) "If you want to play, come see me later." (after defeating Dulton) "All the men I've met so far have been sooo weak!" (after defeating Amon) "My hair's a mess! I need a shower." (after defeating Jimmy) "Ohoho...! You're still a kid yet!!" (after defeating Billy) "I'd like a boyfriend I can brag about!" (after defeating Eddie) "Don't underestimate the power of a woman!" (after defeating Shuko) "Splendid activity for love!" * Epilogue MARIAN: "I wish someone would buy the medals...Billy? Jimmy? Abobo? How about Abobo! But I dislike Abobo. Okay, then! I'll sell them to Billy and Jimmy. If they don't buy them, I'll strike a blow with my 'Moondrive' technique." Abobo (voiced by Daisuke Gōri) A former pro-wrestler from New York who works for Shuko. Abobo was an enemy character in the original Double Dragon. In one of his super moves, he briefly turns into a bloated freak similar to the mutation he undergoes in the Double Dragon movie. * Quotes (after defeating Cheng-Fu) "I hate long hair. Try a mohawk!" (after defeating Abobo) "Those muscles can't be real!" (after defeating Billy) "You can never win!" (after defeating Amon) "See how strong I am!" (after defeating Duke) "Oops." (after defeating Shuko) "I'm the 'Dark-Master' from now on!!" * Epilogue Lunchtime at the restaurant echoed with an eerie voice. ABOBO: "Gimme meat that makes my teeth bleed. Something like dinosaur meat! Gahaha...!" Burnov (voiced by Daisuke Gōri) An obese pro-wrestler from Detroit feared as the "human bomb". He has a rivalry with Abobo. Burnov was the first stage boss in Double Dragon II: The Revenge. In the manual his name is (mis)spelled Blunov. * Quotes (after defeating Cheng-Fu/Amon) "Go get your mama...I'll beat her, too!" (after defeating Billy) "Get outta here, you wimp!!" (after defeating Rebecca) "Take a look at my 'Heavy Metal' power!!" (after defeating Marian) "Cry alone, Babe; I feel too good!" (after defeating Jimmy) "Bad break, Kid. Get your face outta here!!" (after defeating Eddie) "Do your crying somewhere else!" (after defeating Shuko) "The 'Bloody Meat Bomb' is my name!!" * Epilogue The Muscle Bomber Man appears with the roar of a jet. BURNOV: "Welcome to my 'Atomic-Bomb' concert. Tonight, your careless attack will result in my singing of your death march! Let's go full power; heavy metal...YEE-HAA!" Amon (voiced by Kaneto Shiozawa) A Japanese master of the fictional Ryuganinpoh style of ninjutsu. In search of his missing family, he believes Shuko might know their whereabouts. * Quotes (after defeating Dulton) "Your spirit is strong!" (after defeating Rebecca) "You cannot win with that toy as your weapon!" (after defeating Marian) "This fight is for men! Leave at once!" (after defeating Cheng-Fu) "A drunkard cannot see through my action." (after defeating Abobo) "Are you okay?" (after defeating Billy) "Without better fighting skills, you can never win!" (after defeating Jimmy) "Show me the way, gods!" (after defeating Amon) "A shadow-force must disguise his existence!" (after defeating Duke) "Your skills will be limited, staying with the 'Dark-Master'!" (after defeating Shuko) "I will conquer over disaster!" * Epilogue The blue skies echo with thunderous sounds. A man appears, as the light from above shines down. AMON: "Oh, my God...Light my path and show me the way!" The man vanishes into the distance, as the light fades. Theres a sequel where later Amon becomes the boyfriend or husband of Rebecca Dulton (voiced by Yusaku Yara) A street brawler from Italy who is looking to take down Shuko. In the manual his name is spelled Dalton. * Quotes (after defeating Abobo) "Good fight...But you can't win!!" (after defeating Billy) "Gaahaahaa...!! I'm the strongest in the world!!" (after defeating Eddie) "Did you see that? My iron fist!!" (after defeating Marian) "Hey, Babe, don't fall for me!" (after defeating Amon) "You want to lose? C'mon, get real!!" (after defeating Jimmy) "You're the most pathetic opponent yet!!" (after defeating Burnov) "Why are you still alive?" (after defeating Dulton) "I'm powerful. That's why I never lose!" (after defeating Cheng-Fu) "Hey, Moron, you fight like a kid!!" (after defeating Duke) "You're so weak! What a wimp!!" (after defeating Shuko) "That was easy. I guess I don't know my own strength!" * Epilogue DULTON: "I think stronger men than me exist! See you. Goodbye!" Mr. Dulton departs to search for a worthy opponent. Rebecca (voiced by Keiko Han) A tonfa-wielding martial artist from the Netherlands. She was once romantically involved with a man named Eric, who turned out to be a spy for Shuko, and now seeks to get revenge. * Quotes (after defeating Burnov) "Come see me again, after you shape up." (after defeating Jimmy) "How beautiful a fighting woman is! Don't you think so?" (after defeating Eddie) "I think...not enough exercise." (after defeating Billy) "The game is over." (after defeating Dulton) "It's best not to intimidate a woman." (after defeating Amon) "Wow!! What a cool guy." (after defeating Marian) "Go home!!" (after defeating Rebecca) "What are you fighting for?" (after defeating Duke) "I haven't lost yet." (after defeating Shuko) "Your evil deeds are finished!!" * Epilogue It was her first appearance as she stood by her father. MAN: "Do you compete in combative sports?" REBECCA: "Yes, I do, but very little." MAN: "Next time, I wish to fight with you." REBECCA: "Sure, why not! But, will I be okay?" MAN: "Sure. I wouldn't hurt a lady." Eddie (voiced by Yukimasa Kishino) A kickboxer from Venezuela who trains Shuko's henchmen. * Quotes (after defeating Burnov) "I can teach you how to fight, but first you must be in shape!" (after defeating Amon/Abobo) "My country makes me strong!" (after defeating Cheng-Fu) "You can't win with cheap shots. It takes skills!" (after defeating Jimmy) "You enjoy bluffing me more than fighting me!" (after defeating Billy) "You're no match for me...Stop kidding yourself!" (after defeating Dulton) "Amateur! Stop playing and fight!" (after defeating Eddie) "You think you can win with that weak kick?" (after defeating Rebecca) "This fight is for men only!!" (after defeating Duke) "You'll never win fighting like that!" (after defeating Shuko) "Now you understand. Ambition always has a price!" * Epilogue EDDIE: "I will send your evil empire with..." The man cries out his claim!! EDDIE: "I am a king among kings!" Cheng-Fu (voiced by Hisao Egawa) A Chinese master of the Drunken Fist (AKA Zui Quan) from Hong Kong. * Quotes (after defeating Rebecca) "Bring me my glass. Have that be your service!!" (after defeating Jimmy) "Bring me that Special Brew!!" (after defeating Burnov) "I live for this jug of Special Brew!!" (after defeating Billy) "Wow! This tastes great!" (after defeating Dulton) "I don't lose at anything, as you can see!!" (after defeating Cheng-Fu) "Do you want some?" (after defeating Abobo) "Aahh!! This Special Brew is my pleasure!!" (after defeating Shuko) "Finally, Master, I've gotten my revenge." * Epilogue MASTER: "Heck...You've only done ten." CHENG-FU: "You're crazy. I've done over 100!" MASTER: "Silence...Now you must do 200 more!" CHENG-FU: "Please forgive me, Master!" Duke (voiced by Hisao Egawa) Shuko's bodyguard from San Francisco and the last opponent before fighting Shuko himself. A master of Moukohisouken, a fictional art of assassination. Duke shares his name with the final boss from Super Double Dragon. * Quotes (after defeating Burnov) "What are you, the overblown 'Masked Crusader'?" (after defeating Dulton/Duke) "Even your best skills cannot defeat me!!" (after defeating Jimmy) "You don't have enough skill to win!!" (after defeating Billy) "Don't think this is playing or you'll get hurt!" (after defeating Abobo/Eddie) "You're a hopeless case!!" (after defeating Amon) "My life's goal is only to fight!!" (after defeating Marian) "High-spirited is a good thing!" (after defeating Rebecca) "The world has better things to be concerned about." (after defeating Cheng-Fu) "You had better take your training seriously, now..." (after defeating Shuko) "You are no match for the top of this kingdom!!" Koga Shuko (voiced by Osamu Saka) The final boss, Shuko is the evil dictator of Bloody Town. A powerful master of kobujutsu and ninpoh. Shuko was the main antagonist in the Double Dragon movie. * Quotes (after defeating Cheng-Fu) "Foolish boy!!" (after defeating Rebecca) "I don't make it easy, even if my opponent is a woman." (after defeating Burnov) "I hate the angry and the foolish!!" (after defeating Billy) "It's a joke to try winning with such poor skills!!" (after defeating Amon/Shuko) "Aahh!! I win again. What fool will try next?" (after defeating Duke) "What a poor response from such a pitiful man!" Reception On release, GamePro gave the Neo Geo AES version a negative review. They praised the charge meter and the accuracy of the controls, but criticized the "remarkably subdued graphics" and concluded, "Normally, Double Dragon would just be average, but the silly aspects (the announcer) and goofy fighters (with some very standard moves) get in the way." Reviewing the Neo Geo CD version, Maximum found the game lacked originality, had poorly defined sprites, and suffered from subpar gameplay compared to other Neo Geo CD games. They scored it two out of five stars. Next Generation reviewed the Neo-Geo version of the game, rating it one star out of five, and stated that "The template from which this one came should certainly be retired, but in the mean time Double Dragon is another in a long line of mediocre fighters for all those fighter junkies who somehow have made room in their heads for 50 different sets of super moves. You could do better." See also * Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer (Technōs Japan's other Neo Geo fighting game) * Rage of the Dragons Notes References External links * [https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/arcade/920103-double-dragon-1995 Double Dragon] at GameFAQs * [https://www.giantbomb.com/double-dragon/3030-1752/ Double Dragon] at Giant Bomb * [https://www.arcade-museum.com/game_detail.php?game_id=7620 Double Dragon] at Killer List of Videogames * [https://www.mobygames.com/game/double-dragon_ Double Dragon] at MobyGames Category:1995 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Double Dragon Category:Fighting games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Neo Geo games Category:Neo Geo CD games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:SNK games Category:Technōs Japan games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games based on films based on video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in Hong Kong